The invention relates to a sealing element for a bearing, in particular for a rolling contact bearing.
For bearings, in particular rolling contact bearings, it is known to provide on the bearing, an IC identifier which stores data relating to the bearing, for example a model number. Furthermore, an antenna for the IC identifier is provided by means of which the information in the IC identifier can be read out and information can be transmitted to the IC identifier. It is also known to address the IC identifier or the antenna thereof using electromagnetic radiation in the microwave range, with the result that the term RFID (radio frequency identification) technology is used which is utilized for bearings, in particular rolling contact bearings.
US 2002/0186134 A1 describes a rolling contact bearing having an IC identifier in which an RFID element is installed in the internal ring of the rolling contact bearing. An antenna is arranged outside the rolling contact bearing. It is disadvantageous that the essentially metallic inner ring disrupts the electromagnetic field of the antenna, with the result that the field strength in the region of the RFID element is only low. As a result, it is virtually impossible to reliably read the RFID element, in particular during operation of the rolling contact bearing.
DE 11 2004 002 235 T5 describes a sealing element for a rolling contact bearing, wherein the sealing element has a sealing means composed of an elastic material and a support element composed of a rigid material. An IC identifier with an antenna is arranged on the sealing element, wherein various possible ways of forming a receptacle on the sealing means are indicated in order to be able to arrange the IC identifier. It is disadvantageous that the receptacle on the sealing means takes up a large amount of space and also that the IC identifier protrudes beyond the rolling contact bearing with the result that installation of the rolling contact becomes complicated.
DE 11 2004 002 234 T5 describes a sealing element for a rolling contact bearing, wherein the sealing element has a sealing means composed of an elastic material and a support element composed of a rigid, metallic material. An IC identifier with an antenna for the IC identifier is arranged on the sealing element, wherein in a first exemplary embodiment the annular metallic support element is embodied as an antenna, and in a second exemplary embodiment the antenna of the metallic annular support element is attached to the support element spatially separated therefrom by means of an electric insulating part. A disadvantage in both exemplary embodiments is that the metallic support element disrupts the antenna and in an annular embodiment as an antenna is not very suitable for the IC identifier since a dipole with two ends spaced apart from one another is not formed. A metallic support element which is embodied in a discontinuous fashion would be suitable as a dipole of the antenna, but would then no longer give the sealing element the overall necessary mechanical stability. It is also disadvantageous that an additional installation space is necessary in order to accommodate the IC identifier, the antenna and/or a suitable insulation means. It is also to be considered disadvantageous that the insulation of the antenna with respect to the metallic support element is complex and unreliable, particularly when subjected to mechanical stressing because the insulation is embodied by the sealing element formed from a soft elastomer.